


What A Shame

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's forgotten something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Shame

**Author's Note:**

> A blind_go chat drabble. I have NO idea what I was thinking here.

 

"Shindou, weren't you supposed to be somewhere today?"

Hikaru looks at Touya, bewildered.

"I don't think so."

"I thought-" Touya starts, though he's abruptly cut off by the beeping of Hikaru's cell phone. Hikaru shrugs and answers it, not noticing the name on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Shindou Hikaru! Where have you been?!"

He grimaces and pulls the phone away from his ear a few inches to lessen the impact of his mother's shrieking.

"At the Go salon, why?"

"WHY? Your best friend's funeral was today, and you're asking me why?!"

"My best- but he's-" Hikaru stops, appalled. Right. Akari's funeral. SHIT.

"I told her parents that you were deathly ill and couldn't attend, but you had better go and see them tomorrow!"

"Yes, mom."

"Don't forget!"

"I won't."

There's a long suffering sigh on the other end of the line, and Hikaru can clearly envision the expression on the woman's face. This is shaping up to be another one of those very long "talks" about a bunch of boring stuff like "responsibility" and "maturity." Time to cut things short.

"Look, mom, my cell's almost dead. How about I stop by the house tomorrow after I'm done seeing Fujisaki-san?"

He hears another sigh through the phone.

"Okay, Hikaru, but I'm going to call you first thing in the morning to make sure you get up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, mom."

Hikaru angrily turns off his phone and stares at the Go board in front of him, scowling. He doesn't want to go see Akari's parents. They'll be all... emotional and stuff, and he really doesn't want to deal with that. But if he doesn't go, chances are his mom will hunt him down and drag him over there. He HAS to find some way out of this. He just has to.

"Shindou?"

He glances up at Touya, who currently has a concerned look on his face, and suddenly has a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

"Hey Touya, how about I sleep over at YOUR house tonight?"


End file.
